Dirty Red
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Lyra's always been wanting to beat Red because of the rumors about him. However, after the battle, Red makes his very unexpected move. ;3 Rated M


** Dirty Red**

**Red-kun's the next victim of my stories, gah hah haaaah! :D Enjoy, you gais~! :3'**

* * *

Red...said to be the most powerful trainer of them all. Legend has it that he defeated the entire Team Rocket three years ago and has since been waiting on top of Mt. Silver for an opponent worthy of his time. However, nobody ever even been able to make even one of his Pokemon faint. He's just that powerful. Now one trainer, Lyra, was ecstatic to hear of this. In fact, she was going up to the mountain now, getting a ride from Ethan and his Lugia. She was practically shaking, she was so excited. However, Ethan and even Lugia felt she wasn't going to win. At all.

"Dude... I'm really not sure can do this." She looked backed to him scoffed. "What are you on about? Of COURSE I can! Don't think a bunch of stories will make me afraid of this guy!" Lugia got a word in. **"He is right. Recklessly challenging such a skilled opponent is very-" **"But then you're suggesting I'm weak! I mean, I went through 16 gym leaders!" **"Even so, I've heard from other humans that his power outmatches that of all 16 of them. Do you think you're strong enough for that?" **"W-Well..." Now she was starting to become discouraged. Ethan could see and patted her shoulder. "Look, all we're trying to say is that maybe you should train some more before you go and do this, okay?" For a second, she started to consider it, but then her stubborn side took over. "No! I ain't a quitter! I'll fight this Red guy, and I'll show you AND Lugi Lugi that I AM THE BEST, THERE EVER WAS~!" Ethan face palmed and Lugia sighed. They both had to agree; there's just no getting around that hard head of hers.

Reaching the top of the summit, Lyra hopped off Lugia's back. "I'll show you two! I indeed CAN do it!" "Whatever you say! Well, we'd love to watch, but big man here can't take the cold! See ya! Good luck!" **"Do not fret if you are defeated! As they say, if at first you don't succeed, try, try, again!" **They flew off. The blizzard was harsh and her feet were completely hidden in the snow. Thankfully, she thought ahead and wore thick jeans and a black jacket, with dependable boots. She slowly walked down in the heavy snow until she could see a figure from quite a distance. She took a long inhale. "REEEEED!" She screamed so loud that her voice vibrated throughout the entire mountain. The figure turned around and coming closer, she could see he was only in a red vest with a black shirt and baggy jeans. _How in the HELL is he not cold? _She wondered in her mind.

There he was; Red. He looked clearly older and taller than her. His eyes were covered in his cap with some of his black hair and bangs sticking out. He looked expressionless and didn't say a word, which he was mostly known for. "Hello there! My name's Lyra! I came here to fight and BEAT you! You ready?!" "..." Though he wouldn't have, anyway, he didn't know how to reply to such an arrogant and blunt response. Still, he nodded and pulled out a Pokeball. Lyra stood back a good enough distance and at the same time, pulled out their Pokemon.

** (The parts inside the lines is the battle. Skip if you wish.)**

* * *

First Pokemon he pulled out; Pikachu. That was good news for her. She pulled out Mamoswine. **"Mamoooswine!" "Pika Pika!" **"Pfft! Like THAT'LL be a challenge! Momo, "Earthquake" him, girl!" Red quickly gestured Pikachu to do an "Iron Tail." Pikachu, with his fantastic speed, ran up to her with a steel tail, but then Momo suddenly dodged abnormally quick, disappearing in the hard snow in a flash! **"P-Pika?! Pikachuu?" **Even Red was flabbergasted as to how such a big animal can move like the wind. Unbeknownst to Pikachu, she was right behind him and did a critical hit "Earthquake," which was, of course, super effective. **"Chuu~!" **Pikachu instantly fainted, the swirls in his eyes. "Yeah~!" Lyra hopped up in victory and nuzzled Momo. **"Swine~!" **She gave her trainer a big lick on the cheek, making her giggle in response. Red made a "tch" sound but was honestly really surprised and impressed; no one's ever been able to knock even a single one of his Pokemon out. Lyra boasted, "Just call that the win combination of the ability "Snow Cloak" and the item "Choice Scarf!" See! I'm good!" Red nodded in agreement; indeed, she was. Both returned their Pokemon and pulled out their second one.

Red pulled out Lapras and Lyra, Tyranitar. **"Laproo!" "Gyaahh!" **Now this time, it could come out either way, as Lapras is weak to Rock and Tyranitar to Water. Speed will definitely be important for this one. Lapras went for a "Brine." Tyranitar splashed the water away with his tail, which still effected him quite a lot. "Try to go for a "Stone Edge" on him, Ty!" Ty nodded and with a ring of small, but very pointy and tough rocks, threw them at Lapras with the speed of a God. **"Proo!" **It did considerable damage to him, leaving him at half-health, in fact. "Okay now Thunder Fang!" **"Raa!" **He leaped at Lapras and slammed him down to the snowy ground, biting into his neck with electrical charged fangs. Then suddenly, in the midst of the attack, a huge pulsing blast of water struck Ty right in the stomach, an unlucky critical hit of "Brine." Both fell unconscious, the classic swirls in both of their eyes. "Aw man, a draw!" Red was impressed; she's actually really, REALLY good! Now though, he was getting serious.

Red sent out his best one; Charizard. Lyra had already sent out Meganium. "Aw crap, switch, switch, switch!" Red didn't give her enough time to do that. Charizard let out a very powerful "Blast Burn" and instantly, Mega was out. **"Meganium..." **"Damnit! Never even had a chance!" She called him back and sent out Kingdra. **"King!" **Charizard then threw down a Dragon Pulse, and because Kingdra was underleveled by 4, took him out instantly. "Shit! Damnit!" She was becoming angry and Red was enjoying this. She decided to stay calm and finally resend out Momo. "Stone Edge!" Momo threw the rocks and it luckily hit Charizard, but while at that exact moment, he threw another Blast Burn and because of his ability, it was much more powerful now. "Momo!" Luckily, she was still up and going while Charizard fainted. Red was starting to become a bit frustrated himself.

Momo, being her last, was pretty risky, but was luckily able to sweep Venusaur and Snorlax with VERY lucky super effective AND critical hit moves! It really did Lyra good to have a lv. 90 Mamoswine. Until... Red's last Pokemon, Blastoise, came out. **"Blastoise~!" **He was pumped and stomping the ground. Momo was near to fainting and was very tired. Lyra felt bad for making her put up with this. "I'm sorry, but just a little longer. This is the last one." Momo nodded and didn't want to dissapoint her trainer. However, she just couldn't stand much longer and fell to the ground. "Ah!" Lyra comforted her. **"Sw-Swine..." **Lyra sighed; there was just no way Mamoswine could go on and she didn't want to overwork her. "...Your win..." "!" Red was surprised. He didn't think she'd give, but was happy to know she cares about the condition of her Pokemon a little more than winning.

* * *

"Kuuu..." Lyra was staying inside the cave until Ethan was able to get her. Red accompanied her, with Snorlax blocking the harsh blizzard while asleep and Blastoise relaxing next to him. Lyra was on the opposite side, a bonfire in the middle between them, not saying a word than constant grunts; Ethan and Lugia will never let her hear the end of it. At least Momo and the others could get some recovering sleep now. Finally, she said something. "Here." She pulled some money to give to him, which is what trainers do when they lose. "..." He shook his head. "?" Lyra was confused; why not?

Instead, he got up and walked over to her. She stood up. "Umm...yes?" He stopped right infront of her. He stared down at her and she stared right back down at him. Nobody did anything, until Red placed his hands on her shoulders. "Wh-What is it?" Then, he took her overalls and slid them down all the way down to her feet. "H-Huh?!" He kicked them away and threw off his vest. Then he removed her hat, jeans, and red shirt, leaving her in just her black tanktop and white panties. "H-Hey! Why did you just..." He put his finger to her lips, shushing her. For some reason, she couldn't find herself to...resist. She didn't want him doing this, but for some reason, he just let off this aura that... that you just didn't want to leave his physical contact.

He removed his finger and replaced his with his mouth instead. "!" Her pupils shrunk. That was her first kiss he took! He pressed her back to the rocky wall. He nipped her lips to make her open them up some more, pressing his lips harder against hers. With one hand, he caressed her leg slowly while circling around her butt at times. With the other, he brought it down to the front of her panties. He pryed her tightly closed thighs open and massaged the silky texture of the panties. Lyra shivered and tried squeezing her thighs tightly around his hand and maybe he would let go. He still continued and pressed his fingers harder. "Hnn!" She let out a slight moan inside the kiss. His fingers eventually became noticeably wet. This excited him, his boner pressing against one of her legs. She shivered uncomfortably. Red slipped his tongue in her mouth, rubbing it above hers. "Hah..." Her voice came out slightly louder.

He removed his lips from hers, a trail of slime breaking apart in the middle. He spread her thighs open and put his fingers inside her panties this time. "A-aah! St-Stoo..." He rubbed his fingers against the soaking wet pink texture. He inserted two fingers inside, making her screech. "N-No...don't put them in there..." She very weakly tried to pull his arm away, but he is a strong person. His fingers were caked in warmth and liquids. The rougher he twirled his fingers in her, the harder she'd clench his shirt with her head against his chest. "H-Haa, ahh..." She nipped his shirt. He took his fingers out of her. "...!" She noticed and was confused as to why he did.

When he turned to Blastoise, she could see why; Blastoise's face was a deep red and he was panting. Down below, his pulsing, long member from watching those two. Red decided he wanted to applease his voyeur partner. He slid he panties a little down and sat down with her supported up by only his arm. With his other hand, he unzipped his pants and slid down his boxers, revealing his hard member. Lyra became very nervous. "Th-This is my first time!" That made Red even more happier. He slid it inside of her. "!" She grunted in pain and tears fell down. Blood spilled out of her, but he didn't mind. He grabs both her sides and slams her up and down. "Eek, ahh, haah!" She screamed in absolute pain as he was not gentle and slow at all. He figured it would best to be rough in the beginning so she could get used to it more quickly.

Blastoise placed his claws on his member and started stroking it. Red smiled at the fact he was entertaining his friend. "T-Take it out, please... ahh.." _She will like it, just give her time, _he thought. Red pumped inside of her harder and faster, making her moan even louder. "R-Red! Y-You're going to fast, ahh!" Blastoise stroked his member faster and panted, feeling release anytime soon. Lyra's feel of pain turned into pleasure. She unknowingly moved her hips on her own, her sounds of what sounded like pain turning into ones that sounded of enjoyment.** "Bl-Blastoise~!" **A stream of cum squirted out, he letting out a sigh of relief. "H-H-!" Lyra came right after, cum getting on parts of Red's member. He became even more rough with her by hitting as far up into her womb as he could. "R-Red! Red!" The sound of his name being called with such a pleasure filled tone made him ridiculously happy. So happy that he didn't warn her of him cumming. A river of his white liquids trailed inside of her.

"Y-You came inside of me. Now I'll be pregnant..." Red rubbed her stomach. He looked at her, smiling at that little fact. Blastoise crawled over and also rubbed her stomach, happy that he'll be a future "uncle." Red wasn't done with her just yet, however. He grabbed her and made her face the other way, her butt sticking out at Blastoise. Gripping her butt, Blastoise placed his pulsing, hard member against her hole. Blastoise looked at Red, seeing if can receive permission to take her anal virginity. "..." Red gave a small smile and nodded. Blastoise cooed in victory and rammed his cock inside her. Being a much bigger size than Red, she gritted her teeth. Like Red, he wasn't gentle or slow at all. Though Lyra would not want that now, honestly. "F-Fast, haah, just like him..." Her mouth was right next to Red's member. Red grabbed her head and brought her to mouth to the tip. She suckled on it, twirling her tongue around it. Then she brought it fully into her mouth. For the first time, Red was actually feeling it, noticeably shivering slightly.

**"Blastoise! Blastoise!" **Blastoise was enjoying himself, pumping his cock in and out her ass repeatedly. He also loved the site of his trainer, his face red and putting a finger in his mouth as he pressed down on Lyra's head more. She bobbed her head faster, moaning inside from Blastoise ramming it into her harder. Red was panting, trying not to let his voice come out. "...!" He tightly clenched her head as he came inside her mouth. **"Blastoise~!" **Blastoise blasted his "water" inside of her. "Ahh...yeah..." She silently said, cum leaking out all her holes, now.

She laid on Red's lap. It hurt for her to walk. "...Do you do such things to everyone?" "!" He didn't expect that, but he shook his head. "So...why me, then? I was really arrogant." "..." He made a heart symbol with his fingers. At first she didn't get it, but then she blushed. "Wh-Why?! This was our first time meeting!" He of course didn't tell her this, but the number of past trainers he's faced would always mention her. They would say things like, "You beat me! I bet you can't beat Lyra!" "You won't win if you face a girl with a big, poofy hat!" "There's a female version of you, you know! She could TOTALLY woop you!" Yeah, had her Momo been fully healed, she could have taken down Blastoise. Still, he was always curious about her and was his secret biggest desire to personally meet her.

What she said next broke him out of dreamland. "You've got me pregnant, too... you will take responsibility for this!" "...Yeah." "!" Lyra heard a soft, deep voice. No, she could have swore it was an illusion. There's no way this man, THIS MAN, could have EVER uttered a word. This man, the Legendary Trainer as recognized by many, this man who she'll personally know as "Pervy Red."

* * *

**Good god, probably the longest one shot I've ever typed! So, how did you guys like it? Just a little something something for St. Patricks Day, even though I'm not Irish. :p So, well, if you're Irish, go out and celebrate your day! And I hope you all enjoyed~!**


End file.
